I'm Gonna Make You My One And Only Baby
by Rai-Mun
Summary: She had been standing there, waiting for him with an almost uncharacteristic patience. When he came closer to ask her what she was doing, she answered him in the only way she knew how. PxP


**Title**: I'm Gonna Make You My One And Only Baby  
**Fandom**: Danny Phantom  
**Characters**: Paulina / Phantom  
**Pairings**: Shallow Sapphire (Sort Of. It's Phantom, Not Danny) / Passing Mention of Gray Ghost  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Romance / Drama  
**Word Count**: 2462  
**Catch Line**: She only loved him when he was saving her, and she only shunned him when he pinned for her. It was a blow to his ego then – Or rather, his Ego had given him the blow – When he turned on the television set to see the Princess and the Phantom in one accord.  
**Summary**: She had been standing there, waiting for him with an almost uncharacteristic patience. When he came closer to ask her what she was doing, she answered him in the only way she knew how. PxP  
**Timeline**: A few weeks after the events of "Lucky In Love"  
**Warnings**: Nudity / Language / Implied Sex / Paulina's All Encompassing Shallowness / Phantom's incredible Sex Drive / The Authoress' Insistence Of Pushing Gray Ghost Hintings All Over The Damn Place  
**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to the awesomeness that is Butch Hartman, and not to the fangirlishness that is moi. The sick and contrived plot of this story, however… Well, that belongs to me, and not to Butch Hartman. But you already knew that, right?  
**Notes**: Behold the horrors of Phantom x Paulina! smirk So I like Paulina. Bite me. XP Personally, I think the two of them would make a charming pair – If anything, they're bound to have amazingly gorgeous children. And besides, who doesn't want to get into the Ghost Boy's pants? sigh Isn't it ironic that I swing for Shallow Sapphire but can no longer tolerate Amethyst Ocean? You can blame the third season cannon for that – But then again, you can blame third season cannon for most of the unspeakable horrors and various nastiness that plague Danny Phantom. IS NOT A 3rd SEASON FAN :P Up next, expect something with the Master of Time and his Literary Fanboy. 333  
**Coming Up Next**: It was surprisingly easy to look past the ghost once one knew of the human behind it, and now was no exception, no different from any other moment, whether it was truth or just fiction in her head. Because in the end, she had irrevocably, unconditionally, unforgivably fallen in love with…

**Listening To**: "Snow White Queen" – Evanescence / "Lonely In Gorgeous" – TommyFebruary9 / "I Wanna Have Your Babies" – Natasha Bedingfield

------

There had been only a single solitary moment of near pausing before they became too far gone to give a righteous damn to the consequences of their heated actions any longer.

The insatiable drive that fueled a many number of things in the Ghost Boy was a fine yet malevolent thing, breathing and seething and being with an almost striking individuality, pushing and pulling against all the confines the world would throw at it.

And her – Yes her – So full of vigorous life and holy mother fucking pink. The high school princess and Hispanic rich bitch cheerleader from the right side of the tracks. Bubbly and sweet like all that rot inducing soda his mortal self would chug away after so many nights of being rejected by said bubblegum girl, sugary nothings coating a shallow bitter taste.

Although, he had to admit – A little sweetness was turning him on.

More shuffling and tangling of limbs followed by an almost scalding burning. "Oh Ghost Boy…" She murmured against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, slightly tanned arms wrapped around his form, fingers digging into his back and leaving angry little red scratch marks that marred perfect pale skin. He brought one of his own hands up under her cherry blouse, loosely cupping her breast as he smirked against her raven hair, nuzzling his face against her silken locks. She shivered against the length of his body, long shapely legs wrapping around the specter's slender waist, a familiar warmth emanating from the juncture between her legs.

He shifted in the slightest, causing the girl to cry out softly against his skin when a hard something pressed against her inner thigh, bouncing slightly to get a better feel of the appendage pressed against her sensitive part. He squirmed in the Phantom's grasp, sighing contentedly when he started getting rough with his ministrations. He licked his lips slowly, glowing green eyes looking for another part of the girl he could attack. Settling for her neck, he pulled her closer to him by the back of her waist, his other hand still buried in her shirt,. He bit down on the pulse in her neck, eliciting a much louder response from her, his teeth gently grazing her perfectly flawless skin. He licked the length of her chin all the way down to her collarbone, pausing now and again to give a hard suck that matched the attention his fingers were giving her breasts as he grasped it non too gently in his hand, occasionally running his fingers over her sensitive nipples and giving them a pinch each time he bit down on her skin.

His mouth continued to travel south, teeth nipping at the collar of her top. He smirked condescendingly and used his ghost powers to phase the offending fabric through the girl, watching it with mild interest as it fluttered to the ground to join his own "DP" emblazoned black top. He found her other breast with his lips, and without much ado took it in his mouth, sucking at the nipple and lazily tracking circles around it with his tongue.

The princess whimpered, furiously gyrating herself against him, pressing the space between her legs against his erection with an urgency the ghost boy found almost amusing, if it weren't for the fact that the action was arousing him even more. She was a treat to behold, he would give you that – A vast expanse of unmarred flesh the color of caramel, bright emerald eyes (Not quite unlike his own), and lengths of silken black hair that would put many a shampoo model to shame. It was no wonder then, that this writhing mass of female in his arms was the most popular sought after person in their little hick town, that this woman – That was what she was, with her curves and money – Was what his other side wanted so badly…

Ironic really, considering she didn't want him, but pined away for the one called "Inviso-Bill" (He snorted at that idiotic name) with the same fervor the mortal boy did for her…

He pushed his thoughts aside for a moment, choosing instead to focus on molesting the girl who had practically thrown herself at him, and proceeded to bite down on the sensitive nub in his mouth. Not too hard though, although it did win him a shriek from the cheerleader, and he held back a chuckle as he felt her run and bury her manicured fingers through his snow white hair.

He pressed his knee against the space in her legs and began to rub it ever so gently, his free hand traveling the length of her back, tracing the curves and pausing at the small of her back before reaching down to grab him some ass. She placed her hands on ether side of his face and pulled him up, a small wet 'pop' sound coming from when his lips parted with her breast, and brought his lips up to meet her own in an open mouth kiss. She held onto his face tightly, eyes shut as he continued to grope and play with her other breast before he moved it down to join his other hand on her bottom. She slipped her tongue into the Ghost Boy's mouth, shivering with delight when he greeted her by running his tongue along the inside of her mouth, pausing to explore and trace every arch and nook of her pretty little orifice.

She tasted faintly like – Was this a surprise? – Bubblegum and margarita, and although he wasn't much of a drinker himself, he found the lucid combination surprisingly pleasant. He got up, clutching her bum and taking her with him. She moaned into their kiss in that high pitched way she had perfected, their tongues in some kind of poignant wrestling match of sorts. He moved them over to her bed, getting on his knees and disentangling himself from her with some difficulty (She was notoriously clingy). He locked eyes with her, still panting shallowly and with a glazed look in hers to rival the lustful look in his, before he roughly pushed her down on the bed by her shoulder.

He smirked in that deadly sexy way of his, never braking eye contact with her as his gloveless hands undid the front of his tight black pants, hips bent slightly forward. She giggled with something more than the usual ditziness in her tone, as she made to undo her cropped baby blue jeans as well. He stopped her by placing his hands on her wrists, and with a devious smile phased her pants – Undergarments and all – Down through her frilly pink bed.

He paused momentarily and raised an eyebrow at her choice of panties. Small, white, and with a small pink bow by the hem. "Hn. Cute."

She giggled again, placing one of her hands over his own. "I know! Just like you Ghost Boy!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes just then, instead opting to lick his lips again. "I hope you've considered just how much trouble we could get into if we're ever caught," The girly girl smiled, biting her bottom lip to further enhance her (Self-asserted) cuteness. "It wouldn't be that bad, Inviso-Bill." Phantom bit back the snide remark he instinctively threw at the people who called him that.

"Actually, the name's Phantom." The Hispanic rich girl squealed in delight, as if ascertaining this new piece of exclusive Ghost Boy information was reserved just for her. Of course it wasn't, but he didn't have to tell her that and ruin the mood.

So instead he stretched and laid himself down over her, supporting his weight on his elbows as he looked down at her. "…Well?" That was fast. "Well what?" Phantom knew damn well what she wanted, but e enjoyed making them ask for it anyway. That was who he was, after all. The self-assured sex god of the Ghost Zone and beyond. Lookit me an want my pants!

She had opened her mouth to respond, but he hadn't bothered to wait for it. Instead he got to his knees and looked down at her. "Kiss me."

She blinked once, twice. "Kiss you/" A nod. Then he pointed down to where exactly he wanted her to kiss him. "Oh." She thought about it for what must have been two fractions of a second before she took him in her mouth. The Phantom resisted the urge to fuck her face right then and there, instead busying himself with as many unsexy thoughts as he could.

Skulker. Yikes! The way that ghost hunted him – Or rather, his other self – Down, you would think he was more of a "Stalker" than a "Skulker"… Nicholai Technus. Ugh. It was bad enough when they were on purely heated sides, but ever since he had oh so damnably pressed on for one Daniel Fenton and a certain Huntress to get it on (Which they eventually did), he held nothing but contempt for the dead man. And know, making things worse, he had somehow locked himself into a heated three-way for his older sister. Yikes. Not cool.

His thought were interrupter quite suddenly when he felt the war wet mouth around his manhood vanish, and he looked down to see the caramel goddess with emerald eyes looking up at him expectantly. "Ghost Boy, don't you want to make love with me?"

The question was out of nowhere. "…Make love?" An almost feral, uncharacteristically hungry grin presented itself on Phantom's face.

"Princess, I'm going to fuck your brains out."

He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead he carelessly flung her long supermodel legs over his shoulders and grasped her waist roughly, pausing in the slightest to clear his mind before he found exactly what he was looking for. She didn't make any loud sounds when the connected, instead she let out a sigh that could have replaced the word "satisfaction" in the dictionary.

She balled her fists around her pink sheets and partially raised her hips so as to better meet with the Ghost Boy's calm rhythmic movements, each thrust causing pretty stars and bright lights to dance happily before her eyes. He was humming something to himself while he fucked her into the bed, languidly running his fingers over the side of her inner thigh. He smiled at the sound of flesh against flesh and at her labored breathing – He was mildly surprised and a little disappointed that she was being so quite about it – And the small almost strangled mewls that were erupting from her with each thrust and parry.

There wasn't much excitement in this for the Phantom, truth be told. But he did feel a small emotion growing in the back of his heart, but wasn't quite sure as to what it was exactly. It seemed… Vaguely familiar, but also distantly different. Maybe tonight he would ask Danny about it. Right now, he had to focus on the best way to finish her off.

Being the Ghost Boy had it's perks, however, it came with far more annoyances than it did benefits. So he wasn't really that surprised when he spotted the blinking red light on a small internet camera across the room, perched precariously on a – Surprise surprise – Pink Mac. A little something clicked in the back of his mind, but was quickly cut off at the familiar sensation of muscles tightening around his shaft and the even more welcomed feeling of glorious release came washing over him, all thoughts on pink Macs forgotten.

He slid down into the mattress when he was done, coming to rest on top o her. She sighed some more as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled like all the fucking pink in her bedroom, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the oldie "Dream A Little Dream Of Me"…

"Paulina," He pulled himself free from her grasp and made to reach out for his pants, "I have to–" She placed a finger on his lips, "Have to go? I understand Ghost Boy. We're done here after all."

There wasn't an ounce of contempt in her voice. Phantom raised an eyebrow, and she promptly spoke up hen she caught it. "This isn't anything more than what you want it to be, silly.' She turned to look at him with something and some kind of emotion thinly veiled in her green eyes, "It isn't like we can be a couple anyway – Not in the standard sense. So I'll take what I can." He was a little surprised by her sudden bout of insightfulness.

She leaned over and kissed him again, all urgency gone form her actions. She was smiling when she pulled away. "You'll come back, won't you… Phantom?" She was testing out how his name sounded on her tongue. She liked it.

Phantom broke into a smirk, pulling up his pants. "Bet on it."

He was a little more than two minutes gone when the princess got out of bed and sauntered over to her computer. Brining up her mouse, she clicked on a nondescript "POST" button. Satisfied, she entered the title: "What It's Like To Sleep With A Ghost Boy".

So she had given him permission for a future Booty Call. Phantom liked the idea. What made him a little uncomfortable though, was the fact that despite she was in love with him – And she damn well was in love with him – She had resigned herself to being nothing more in his afterlife than just another piece of ass.

He didn't really give it much thought. After all, even if his precious Daniel found out, they had an unspoken rule pertaining to this kind of situation – He, Phantom, did not fuck around with enemies, and he, Phantom, was not to do anything to further jeopardize his budding relationship with one Miss Valerie Gray.

Phantom sighed. She was cute, he had to admit. He'd have pulled the moves on her if he hadn't seen just how in love his mortal half was with her – So he had gone for something easier and sparklier.

This was such a hassle, you'd think they were doing more than just giving in to the random fuck.

It was more of a mess when he came home – The look his precious alter ego gave him was a burning sensation. He had been surfing the internet and had come across a new web video from the most popular girl in school. He had opened it of course. Oh how much shit that turned out to be. What he said after he slammed the door to the Phantom's face didn't help either.

"And see if I put out for you tonight!"

Ah, the fickleness of youth.

------

And thus, another chapter in my all encompassing perversion has come to a close. I can't wait to start writing a new one – It's one of the new ways I found to further fuel the aggression in my language, and it serves as an interesting backdrop to the more questionable thoughts I carry for our sweet little DP fandom. sigh I especially look forward to reading peoples' reviews on my stories, and I have come to realize that writing is really one of my more favored things. I used to do it all the time back in High School, but I find I have difficulty focusing on it. shrug Anyway, think of all these random one shots as a starting point for a massive multichapter DP fiction piece, debuting this month. …I hope. Till next time, oh sweet DP fandom! Paulina!! 333


End file.
